Chasing Dreams
by spiralnebulaM31
Summary: Baby sitting prompt for the fourth day of the third Outlaw Queen Week on Tumblr. Outlaw Queen modern AU. It involves music and photos!


Regina is attaching a label under the last of her framed photos when she catches a glimpse of brown eyes peeking at her from the door. She turns towards the observer and realizes that it's a little boy, about five years old. His body is hidden behind one side of the heavy double door and only his unruly hair, his eyes and one of his dimpled cheeks can be seen.

"Hello" Regina says softly and the boy's head turns suddenly towards the loud chatter of a big group of people approaching the entrance of the building. The boy turns to look at her again with wide eyes and Regina takes a step closer and offers him her hand. He takes it without second thought and she gently pulls him inside, guiding him to a corner, away from the fast approaching crowd. The group of people enters the building and Regina watches the little boy look up at them with curiosity. A smile forms on her lips when she remembers how her son, Henry, was like at that age, always curious, always craving information. He's fourteen years old now and he's going to attend the opening of her photo exhibition along with his friends later.

A strange melancholy for what she doesn't have any more mixed with gratitude for what life has given her creeps up into her and the boy chooses this moment to gaze up at her and return her smile. Regina feels her insides melt and she's about to ask him if he's lost when his hand slips from hers and he's being lifted up by a man.

"Roland, you scared me so much. You shouldn't leave your seat like that, my boy."

The man looks nothing like the boy – his sandy brown hair and blue eyes don't the boy's dark features – but the relief in his tone and the way he pulls slightly away from the boy's little body to take a proper look at him make Regina suspect that he's the boy's father. Regina thinks that the way this man looks at the little boy, with affection and pride, is the way Henry's father would look at him if he hadn't passed away in that accident many years ago, leaving her with endless memories of their life together and Henry with eternal questions about the dad he never got to meet.

The man finally looks at her.

"I'm Robin," he says and Regina shakes his hand, feeling a jolt of forgotten excitement inside her. Maybe it's his piercing blue eyes that give her this feeling, or maybe it's the fact that he still holds the boy in his arms like he's his most valuable treasure.

"Regina."

"Nice to meet you Regina. This is Roland."

Robin flashes her a smile and she can see the resemblance now. She knows where Roland got his dimples from and she has to admit that they look quite charming on the blonde man's cheeks.

"Hi! Papa, Regina saved me from all those people who were coming to the door!"

Robin chuckles lightly and Regina can't keep her eyes away from the interaction between father and son.

"She did? What should we say to her now?"

Roland looks at his dad skeptically before turning to Regina, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Roland," she says, giving the boy a gentle smile.

 _Thank you,_ Robin mouths to her and she nods.

"Now how about we go back inside and you sit quietly until papa finishes his rehearsal?" Robin asks Roland as the boy squirms in his arms.

"But I wanna stay here and look at the pretty photos!" Roland is complaining the moment Robin puts him down and his feet touch the floor.

"I could watch him for a little while," Regina steps in before Robin can deny Roland the opportunity to have some fun instead of sitting somewhere he obviously doesn't want to. The boy's pouty face affects Regina and she wants to make his desires come true. Even though it's not her place to decide on the way the little charmer will spend his time, she can at least offer some help.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem?" Robin asks, seemingly anxious and uncertain.

"It would be okay. I've finished setting everything up here and I have nothing to do until the end of the concert."

For the first time since he found them, Robin looks around the room. It's the entrance hall of an old school where a cultural festival is being held. Regina's photos are hanging on the plain white walls. There are galleries of photos and paintings in almost every classroom and Regina feels lucky to be able to present her work in that room. There are several concerts and other performances being held during the day and she believes that whoever is on their way in and out of the redesigned auditorium will probably want to check her exhibition.

"Greek Orthodox Churches and Monasteries by Regina Mills! I've read about your exhibition." Robin says and Regina is pleased to notice some interest in his tone and expression. "It's the opening of the galleries tonight, right?"

"Yes. I was actually going to watch the concert before the opening. Maybe Roland could stay with me?"

Roland nods eagerly and both adults chuckle. Their eyes turn to one another at the same time and Regina feels heat on her cheeks.

"Alright. I would love to stay and take a look at your photos, but I really have to go back inside. Maybe later," Robin tells Regina and she realizes that even if she's heard him talking to Roland about a rehearsal, she doesn't know what he's actually going to do inside.

"Are you participating in the concert? Are you playing music there?" she asks curiously.

"I am indeed participating in the concert. I'm afraid I can't reveal what I actually do though. You're going to have to see for yourself." This is his answer, followed by a gesture he's sharing with Roland, silently asking the boy to keep it a secret. Regina wishes Robin good luck with a chuckle.

She enjoys her time with Roland, even though her curiosity about Robin's involvement in the concert grows by the minute. Apart from an inquisitive kid, Roland is also a well behaved one. Regina describes the places where she took each photo and answers all his questions. By the time the concert is about to begin, Roland is happy to give the information he's learned to everyone who's heading to the auditorium and is interested in Regina's exhibition.

They enter the auditorium and take the seats Robin has kept for them. Regina holds a program for the night, but doesn't want to read it yet; she chooses to be surprised when she sees Robin's part for the night.

There's a brief introduction by the event's organizers before the lights go out. The stage gets gradually illuminated as the first notes of a guitar playing can be heard. "That's papa," Roland whispers and Regina's eyes spot Robin in the middle of the stage, playing a Spanish tune on his guitar. _Spanish guitar and flamenco night, s_ he remembers having read in the general program of the festival. The tune sounds pleasant to Regina. She smiles at the image of the handsome man with his guitar and lets herself relax in her seat.

Everyone seems to like the music; they listen and applause. By the end of the concert more musicians have entered the stage and all the seats of the auditorium have been taken. The crowd gets more excited during the last few songs, especially when a couple of dancers appears on stage. The woman wears a red flamenco dress and the man is leading her gently, but surely, in the rhythm of the music. Regina can see why their movements are hypnotizing to the audience.

Regina only has eyes for one person though: Robin. The man who trusted her with his child, without even knowing her, the man who has her insides spin and flutter without her even knowing him. She notices the way his fingers slide along the strings, his concentration that is obvious by the frowning of his brow, the way he seems to lose himself in the music. While examining his talented fingers, she realizes that he doesn't wear a wedding ring and she assumes he's not married. That makes her feel free to look at him as much as she wants. Her thoughts are interrupted by the reminder that Robin's son is sitting right next to her and looking at his father with a slightly parted mouth. Then Regina discreetly looks at Robin again telling herself that there's no harm in being attracted to a man after such a long time.

The rest of the evening is a blur. Regina congratulates Robin and leaves Roland with him. Before they're able to have a decent conversation, she's rushing out of the auditorium, because it's time for the galleries' opening event. There are speeches and an even larger crowd than before. A lot of Regina's relatives are also there. Fortunately for Regina, Henry arrives on time and he's the only person she really wants at her side. Henry's friends are bored relatively soon (Henry is, too, she knows that, but she's grateful that he's staying for her). After having guided her relatives through the photos and talked with several people who admire her work, she realizes that the entrance hall is almost empty.

An unexpected sadness flows through Regina at the thought of not having said goodbye to Robin and Roland. She wonders if they looked for her, but didn't try to approach her when they saw how busy she was. She sighs and scans the room to find Henry. She finds him at the corner where she pulled Roland a few hours ago and is taken by surprise when she sees that Henry is standing there joined by with the younger boy and Robin.

Regina begins walking towards them when Robin's eyes shoot up to look at her and it makes her heart beat faster. His smile is breathtaking and she can't help but return it.

"So, you've already met," Regina says, standing next to Henry.

"Yes, Henry is so cool!" Roland says with excitement, his big grin reaching his eyes.

"Mom, you were right, I should have come earlier to watch the concert! Robin and Roland told me about it and it must have been amazing! I want to watch it next time," Henry says. He earns a pleasantly surprised look from his mom before she wraps an arm around his shoulders. He has gotten pretty tall during the last couple of years and it won't be long before he's taller than her. Regina is wearing heels though and looks considerably taller than him. In moments like this she manages to persuade herself that Henry is still her little prince who needs hugs and protection.

Before arriving at the school, Regina had tried to convince Henry to watch the concert, but the fourteen-year-old wouldn't change his mind. The fact that a discussion with a man, who is practically a stranger, seems to have made Henry think otherwise is disappointing, but also encouraging. She might have not managed to convince Henry herself, but he has now made his own decision. Regina has never pressured Henry for anything, but she usually tries to show him things he hasn't paid any attention to before; new hobbies that he might like and information that might be useful to him at some point in his life. During the last few months, Regina has been talking to Henry more and more about several forms of art, but until now he has been uninterested in them. She wonders what Robin and Roland have actually told her son. Whatever it was, it worked. Regina turns to look at Robin and tries to show her gratitude using only a smile. Robin's answering nod is imperceptible, but makes Regina realize that the silent communication she tried to achieve has, strangely, actually worked.

"Someone has had too much candy and they're still hyperactive, even though it's almost their bedtime," Robin says, looking at his son affectionately as the little boy is jumping up and down next to his father.

Roland's grin makes his dimples show and he asks, "Can we see the photos of the penguins again?"

Regina doesn't try to hide her amused smile and when Henry offers to take Roland for a quick stroll in the little boy's favorite gallery, they let him.

"I have no idea what Roland is talking about," Regina admits, shaking her head.

"You haven't had time to check on the other artists' work, huh?" Robin assumes correctly.

"No. But there will probably be fewer visitors in the weekdays, so hopefully I'll be able to explore the rest of the galleries."

"Could I have a guided tour here? Not tonight; it's already gotten quite late. Maybe one of the next few days?" Robin asks and Regina notices his nervousness. She wonders if he's as attracted to her as she is to him.

"Sure, whenever you want. I'll be here," she replies softly. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're playing again next week, so I'll be able to enjoy your music again," she adds with a wink. Regina is not sure if he'll consider her behavior as flirting, although that was exactly what she meant to do. She's tired though and she hasn't done that for years. Robin's smug smile is the answer she needs and she's surprised by the change in his demeanor; from a hesitant man to a confident one. She likes it.

"Until then, why don't you show me your favorite photo?" Robin asks with interest. "Or photos?" he adds, probably after seeing her indecisive frown.

Regina chuckles and leads him across the hall.

"Every single one of my photos is special to me. Although I can't deny that I do have some favorites. This is one of them," she says, pointing to a photo of a landscape. There are mountains in the background and some uniquely shaped high rock pillars at the front of the photo. A building is at the top of one of the sandstone rocks. "This building up here is an old monastery."

Robin looks at the photo in awe. "The view is breathtaking. The monastery looks like it's suspended in the air."

"That's actually what the name of this place, Meteora, means in Greek. 'Suspended in the air.' And the view is indeed breathtaking. Even more so if you're there, looking at the landscape unfolding in front of you. But there's another one I want to show you."

Regina guides him to stand in front of another photo which shows a small church.

"I couldn't believe it was a church when I first saw it. Then I went inside and I loved it instantly," Regina says dreamily.

"What is inside?" Robin asks, urging her to continue.

"The church was built around the late fifth or early sixth century. Inside there's a mosaic that might be as old as the building itself. The exact date it was created isn't known, but it was discovered for the first time in the ninth century. During the Ottoman rule in Greece, the church was converted into a mosque and someone covered the mosaic to protect it from destruction. It was discovered and uncovered completely less than a century ago. It's now restored and the church is open to the public. It's protected by UNESCO. The subject of the mosaic is quite uncommon and that makes it even more interesting. You can still see the colors on its chips. A lot of them are gold. It's so beautiful. Another thing I find fascinating is the shape of the church. If you look at it from above, it resembles a cross. It's a precursor of a certain type of churches that were later built in a variety of places. I have more photos of it, both from the inside and ̶ "

Regina stops abruptly when she realizes she's been talking incessantly for a few minutes. Robin is looking at her with interest, his eyes not leaving hers.

She looks down and is pretty sure she's blushing. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, no, I find it all very interesting, really. I've never heard of such a story and I'd like to know more."

Regina gives Robin a smile to match his reassuring one.

"How did you end up taking photos in a country that far away?" Robin asks.

"That's another story," she replies with a playful grin.

The next moment their sons are back and Roland doesn't look as energetic as he was before.

"Papa, can we go home now?" the little boy whines and Robin scoops him up in his arms. Regina and Henry help Robin get his guitar and the rest of his things. Roland has almost fallen asleep, his head resting comfortably on his father's shoulder. Henry carries some of Robin and Roland's things without hesitation. Regina wonders what makes her son so willing to help two people he just met. It makes her proud of him, but she finds it a little strange.

Regina and Robin, along with the two boys, walk out of the old school and once they're outside, they take their separate ways.


End file.
